<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconstructed by Maki_harukawa_1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565397">Reconstructed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_harukawa_1000/pseuds/Maki_harukawa_1000'>Maki_harukawa_1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_harukawa_1000/pseuds/Maki_harukawa_1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a danganronpa v3 canon divergence fanfic!</p><p>(Obviously don’t read this if you haven’t played/watched danganronpa v3 yet)</p><p>I’m sorry if my writing stinks, this is my first fanfic and I tried my best!</p><p>I tried to make the characters act like they do in the canon, but I’m not sure if that worked </p><p>(Also I don’t know if I’m gonna add any ships yet, but I’ll tag them if I do! UPDATE: it’s only gonna be slight saiouma but I thought I’d tag it either way)</p><p>Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes!</p><p>My Twitter @ is @danganronpa_acc</p><p>ABANDONED BECAUSE IM LAZY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh, I changed a few things-I mostly just made it so that the party isn’t going to be held in the dining hall anymore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi opened his eyes, he was in his dorm room. The square shaped room was covered in dark blue striped wallpaper-in the room was a small desk, a bed and giant monitor. </p><p>Shuichi’s stomach grumbled.</p><p>He wondered what Kirumi fixed for breakfast until he remembered.</p><p>‘Oh...’</p><p>It was four days after Ryoma’s trial and somehow he still couldn’t process the fact that two more of his friends were dead, Kirumi...Ryoma...they didn’t deserve that fate. Ryoma was nice, albeit very much a loner. And Kirumi, even if she had murdered someone, was still selfless and kind.</p><p>‘...i can’t dwell on the past, I need to get ready for the day’</p><p>But as soon as he sat up his tired face turned to a shocked one.</p><p>There, sitting on a chair (that was probably dragged over from his desk), was Kaede Akamatsu the ultimate pianist. </p><p>“K-kaede!?” He was panicking. </p><p>‘I’m hallucinating, I have to be-there’s no way...’</p><p>But yet there she was, sitting beside him, smiling with her signature grin-wearing the outfit she died in, a pink vest, orange tie and a purple skirt with music notes on it. Shuichi felt tears spring to his eyes, this was too real...too heart wrenchingly real. </p><p>“Yes, Shuichi it’s me” she said in a soft tone.</p><p>“B-but how!? This is impossible! I-I saw you die!” </p><p>Kaede shuddered, seemingly remembering her death. </p><p>“I know, I thought I died too...yet a hour ago I woke up in a room filled with art, unsure of how I got there or why I was alive”</p><p>‘That’s right, the reconstruction ritual...it must’ve worked (somehow...), but why isn’t Rantaro here instead of Kaede?’</p><p>Yesterday Monokuma had presented a new motive, it was a book that apparently could bring one student back from the dead. Angie had grabbed it, claiming that her and atua would deal with it.</p><p>“The reconstruction ritual...” Shuichi said, deep in thought.</p><p>“Huh?” Kaede said, looking genuinely confused after he said that.</p><p>“Monokuma presented a new motive, to bring back one student from the dead-I’m not exactly sure how it worked or why Angie chose to bring you back instead of Rantaro...but I’m positive that’s how you’re alive.” Shuichi explained. </p><p>Kaede put a finger to her chin in thought before her face lit up with realization “Oh! I did see a giant wax effigy of me covered in ash in the room I woke up in...it was actually quite creepy” she chuckled at the end of her sentence.</p><p>“Ah-that’s probably part of the ritual, although I’m not exactly sure why Angie wasn’t around...” Shuichi trailed off, thinking.</p><p>‘It’s possible that the ritual required her to not be in the room, but it’s still odd that Angie didn’t stand outside the door waiting for Kaede...’</p><p>Another thought popped up into Shuichi’s head, “Uh, kaede-why were you watching me sleep anyway?”</p><p>Kaede looked away, blushing slightly “Oh uh, you were the first person I thought of talking to when I woke up-but when I got here you were sleeping so soundly and I didn’t want to disturb you...” she said.</p><p>‘Wait...why would my door be unlocked-‘</p><p>*DING DONG BING BONG*</p><p>“That was the morning announcement, we should probably head off to breakfast...” Kaede said.</p><p>...</p><p>Once Shuichi finished changing out of his pajamas he and Kaede (who had woken up with her normal outfit on) started walking towards the dining hall. </p><p>No one was outside or in the hallways, Shuichi guessed that their conversation had taken longer than he thought it had. While the two of them walked, they chatted about small things. Kaede pointed out that while she was gone the academy had gotten slightly cleaner, and Shuichi noticed that Kaede’s piece of hair that always stuck up was gone. When he asked her about it, she simply said that it wasn’t there when she woke up.</p><p>Before they knew it, they were at the dining hall door. </p><p>“Alright, lets go in” Kaede said she took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.</p><p>The dining hall room was large, and covered in weeds. A long table was near the back of the room and to the right was the entrance to the kitchen. Porthole-shaped windows lined the back wall and a giant monitor was in the back left corner. It seemed like everyone was standing around, waiting for Shuichi to arrive.</p><p>As soon as they walked in the dining hall it immediately fell silent, everyone except for Kokichi and Angie had a shocked expression on their face.</p><p>Angie’s ever-cheerful voice pierced through the silence “Nyahaha! Atua has returned Kaede to us! This is truly a amazing blessing!” the religious girl exclaimed with a wide smile on her face, her yellow coat and white hair twirling in the air as she spun around happily.<br/>
She was wearing her usual outfit, consisting of a white bikini top and a blue skirt with paint brushes adorning it.</p><p>“Fascinating...” Korekiyo said, walking up to Kaede and poking her arm “she doesn’t seem to be a spirit of any sort...”<br/>
Korekiyo always wore a green suit with a hat. He had bandages on his hands and a mask on his face, that made him look quite imitating-and his black hair and green shifty eyes didn’t help with that.</p><p>Katio paled at that “A g-ghost!?” Katio backed up, the astronaut looked like he was going to faint.<br/>
Normally Katio wore a white shirt and pinkish-purple pants that matched his coat, today was no different. His purple hair stuck up in the air with the help of a ton of hairspray.</p><p>“Er, Angie is it true you did the reconstruction ritual and brought back Kaede?” Shuichi questioned before Katio could panic anymore.</p><p>“Yep yep! Although it seems like atua’s blessing was slightly delayed...” Angie responded, tapping her chin with a brush at the end of her sentence.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Maki asked, with a blank look on her face.<br/>
The assassin dressed in a red and black school-outfit, and had her brown hair pulled back into twin tails with two red scrunches.</p><p>But before Angie could answer the monokubs popped up, yelling their catchphrase: “RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” Almost everyone flinched when they appeared, and Katio swore-he hated the monokubs the most out of them all.</p><p>“Ugh...stupid bears...I’m gonna get a headache...” Himiko complained.<br/>
The magician wore a red skirt (which somehow matched her hair exactly), a black jacket and a hat that looked similar to one that a witch would wear. </p><p>Monophanie ignored the short girl and started talking “um, we may have messed up again...” she looked nervous (or as nervous as a robotic bear could look). </p><p>“Spit it out!” Katio yelled, looking quite agitated at the bears.</p><p>“What my adooorable child means is that one of them failed to do a simple job!” Everyone startled again when Monokuma appeared, with a angry look on his face-he seemed to be back to his normal self again.</p><p>“F-father! Please don’t hurt us! Monotaro didn’t mean it, you know how forgetful he is!” Monophanie was quaking in fear while saying that.</p><p>Monodams robotic voice blared out from where he was in the dining hall “MONOPHANIE-IS-CORRECT-WE-DID-NOT-MEAN-TO-UPSET-YOU-FATHER” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, you still did! I’ll have you punished for that later...but for now I gotta go clean up the mess you made!” Monokuma said that final warning to the monokubs then disappeared.</p><p>“Oh no! Daddy’s gonna spank us if we don’t do something fast! Monotaro, Monodam come on!” with that the monokubs left, leaving the students to speculate on what Monotaro forgot to do.<br/>
No one said anything for a second.</p><p>Then, Tsumugi-who was wearing a plain outfit that contrasted with her bright blue hair-finally broke the silence.<br/>
“This is amazing, I’d never expect such a plot twist! This is just like episode 28 of ‘adventures of Oshima’ where the protagonists love interest dies, but then they were revived! But by then the protagonist had fallen in love with someone else, so the love interest-“ Tsumugi’s rant was interrupted by Miu. </p><p>“Shut up ya virgin! I’m thinking...” Miu looked deep in thought, probably wondering how it was possible for someone to be brought back from the dead.<br/>
Miu was wearing her normal pink top and skirt with goggles and gloves, but her blonde hair looked slightly more tangled then usual and her eyes had dark bags under them.</p><p>“Huh...the whore can think...?” Kokichi said, with a innocent confused look on his face, to no one in particular.<br/>
Kokichi was always wearing a straight jacket-like outfit and a checkered scarf. He had black, messy hair, with purple tips and matching purple eyes.</p><p>“Hey! that wasn’t nice Kokichi!” Keebo scolded him.</p><p>“Don’t yell at me-you toaster!” Kokichi snapped “That was a genuine question...” He trailed off looking sad, with fake tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>“T-toaster!?” Keebo sputtered, offended-and Miu looked ready to explode in anger...or something.</p><p>‘I should probably speak up before a fight starts...’</p><p>Gonta beat him to it though “Gonta not exactly sure how kaede back...but Gonta happy!...Gonta thinks...should have a celebration party! For Kaede!” He said cheerfully.<br/>
The entomologist wore a brown suit, that looked a bit too tight for him, and was constantly walking barefoot. He had a bug container with him, just in case if he found any new bugs. Gontas size, wild brown hair and blood red eyes made him look slightly scary but his personality was anything but that.</p><p>Korekiyo looked up from a notebook that he was writing down observations about Kaede in “I think that would be a splendid idea”</p><p>“Nyeh...if it’s not too much of a pain I agree...” Himiko said, while gently tugging on her hat.</p><p>“I also agree! That is a wonderful idea Gonta! I fully agree to that!” Keebo said, back to his usual assertive manner of speech.</p><p>“you have atua’s blessing as long as the party’s not past curfew!” </p><p>Kaede spoke up “If you guys really want to put the effort in just to welcome me back, that would be great! You don’t have too though, it’s not much to celebrate...” Shuichi noticed that she hadn't said anything up until that point.</p><p>Tenko, who was wearing a blue crop top, matching skirt and bright green bow on her black hair started talking “Of corse we do! We want to welcome you back Kaede!” Tenko said, and everyone else nodded or quietly agreed. </p><p>“Thank you...” Kaede was smiling, glad that everyone cared that she had returned.</p><p>But then a harsh voice pierced through the happy mood “Hey guys, don’t forget-Kaede’s still a murder. No matter how optimistic and cheerful she is, nothing will change the fact that she killed Rantaro.” Everyone turned to Kokichi, who had a blank-uncaring look on his face. </p><p>“Do you want to die?” Maki stared at Kokichi intensely, but Kokichi just smiled and continued talking.</p><p>“You too, assassin. No matter how much a person claims they changed, they’ll still be a cold blooded murder at heart.” Kokichi said that last part in such a way that made Shuichi wonder if he was somehow directing those words to himself...</p><p>“Oh could you just shut up gremlin? I’m done with all your crap” Katio spoke up, looking like he wanted to punch the short boy.</p><p>Before he could do that though, a sound came from the kitchen-signaling that Katio’s waffles were ready. Katio stormed off into the kitchen after giving Kokichi one final glare.</p><p>After that everyone went back to eating. Tsumugi, Keebo and Tenko explained to Kaede what happened while she was gone. While Miu, Korekiyo and Angie debated over whether Kaede was brought back with science, occult or atua. The rest of them discussed decorations for the party.</p><p>Meanwhile Shuichi fixed himself some coffee, grabbed a nutrition bar and sat down next to Kaede-who wasn’t eating anything.</p><p>Kaede stared at Shuichi’s breakfast for a minute before looking at him with concern and disappointment “You should be eating more Shuichi-living off coffee isn’t healthy, you know?”</p><p>“H-hey! Your not eating anything!” Shuichi pointed out in his defense.</p><p>“I don’t think I’d be able to stomach anything, and anyway I’m not hungry” she said with a shrug.</p><p>‘Not hungry after being dead for a week...?’</p><p>But before he could respond Miu walked over to their side of the table and slammed her hands down on it, right next to Kaede “Yo! Tit-less! Get your ass over here and help me prove something!”</p><p>Kaede sighed and got up from her seat “I’ll be right back, Shuichi” she said before walking towards the other side of the room where Angie and Korekiyo were. Shuichi stared at Kaede’s back, thinking, as she walked towards them.</p><p>‘I wonder how she’s doing...she has to have at least some trauma from dying, right? I can’t imagine how scary that must’ve been for her...I really hope that she’s ok...”</p><p>“Shuichi!” </p><p>Shuichi jumped, he hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings. So when Kokichi seemingly appeared out of nowhere-right in front of his face-he almost screamed. </p><p>The short boy had walked over to where Shuichi was sitting, and was now sitting on Kaede’s seat. Shuichi had earlier turned his chair slightly so he could talk to Kaede properly, which made it easy for Kokichi to lean over and scare him half to death.</p><p>“Ah! W-what-“ Kokichi leaned back then, putting his hands behind his head-the boy smiled mischievously.</p><p> Shuichi had finally calmed down enough to yell at him “Kokichi! You shouldn’t scare me like that!” </p><p>Kokichi laughed “why not? The expression on your face was priceless!” </p><p>Before Shuichi could respond Kokichi continued “aaaanyway I came over here to ask you something! Could we meet up later? Right after the nighttime announcement? I know that’s when you, the killer and the space idiot train-but could you skip it just one night, for me? Pleasseeee?” Kokichi looked at Shuichi with puppy dog eyes. Shuichi took a sip of his coffee and sighed.</p><p>‘Katio probably won’t train with us again, like last night, anyway. So I guess I’ll say yes-It would be better than just training with Maki, who’s kinda scary sometimes...’</p><p>“Alright” Shuichi responded.</p><p>Kokichi immediately stopped with the puppy eyes “Ok-ay! Great, see you then!” Kokichi hopped up from Kaede’s chair then skipped away.</p><p>“Uh, what was that about?” Kaede had walked over from where Miu, Angie and Korekiyo were and was now returning to her seat. </p><p>“Ah-nothing...just Kokichi being his usual self” Shuichi shook his head slightly then smiled at Kaede.</p><p>Katio looked over from where he was, up until then he had been having a cheerful conversation with Maki-or more like he was talking and Maki was ignoring him. “Did that asshole bother you, Shuichi? If so I’d gladly beat him up!” Katio punched his fist together and looked towards Kokichi threateningly-which Kokichi saw and stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>“Ah-n-no it’s fine, he just wanted to ask about talking some more later” Shuichi assured Katio before he did anything rash.</p><p>Katio lowered his hands and frowned “Hmph...if your sure bro, but be wary while meeting up with him...you don’t know what stunt he could pull next.” </p><p>‘I doubt Kokichi would do something dangerous, but I’ll be cautious nonetheless.’</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be careful” Shuichi said, as he took a final sip of his coffee and walked off into the kitchen to dispose of his cup.</p><p>...</p><p>After breakfast Shuichi decided he would spend some more time with Kaede. The detective had missed the girl immensely, even if they had only known each other for a few days-Kaede had bonded with him more than any of the others. Which was why it was so painful when Shuichi had to reveal that she was the blackened, that she was the killer of Rantaro Amami-and it’s why it was so heartbreaking to see her die, in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.</p><p>‘No, I can’t think about that-it doesn’t matter anymore. She’s here now.’</p><p>“Earth to Shuichi! You there?” Kaede was waving her hand in front of his face, looking at him with a slightly concerned look. They were sitting on a bench under one of the pavilions outside, the two of them had decided that Kaede needed some fresh air after what’s she’s been through.</p><p>Shuichi shook his head, as if he was shooing the thoughts away “Oh! Y-yeah, sorry I was just thinking...” Shuichi choose to not mention that he was thinking about the pianist herself, and her death.</p><p>Kaede was satisfied with that answer, she relaxed and started talking “Anyway, I was wondering-what happened to your hat?”</p><p>“Ah, I stopped wearing it after...you know.”</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit, until Kaede changed the subject to something more cheerful. </p><p>...</p><p>The two of them sat in the courtyard and talked for awhile-until around noon, when they decided to go inside and grab something to eat for a late lunch.</p><p>Once they got to the kitchen they saw that Himiko and Tenko where there too, Tenko seemed to be chatting with Himiko while fixing her a sandwich.</p><p>‘I assume that Himiko forgave Tenko for betraying the student council, I’m unsure why though...’</p><p>“Oh hey Kaede!” Tenko greeted Kaede as she walked inside the kitchen, ignoring Shuichi. </p><p>“Hello! Don’t mind us-we’re just gonna grab a quick snack and go back outside to eat” Kaede said before starting to search the pantry for something to eat while Shuichi looked in the fridge for soda.</p><p>“Hey, could I join you guys?” Himiko asked, as Tenko looked at her in surprise. </p><p>“You sure it wouldn’t be too much of a pain for you?” Tenko asked, as she finished making the magicians sandwich.</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>Tenko looked to Kaede “could we join you then?” Himiko visibly flinched at the ‘we’</p><p>“Yep! As long as it’s ok with Shuichi!” The pianist looked to him.</p><p>“Ah, alright” </p><p>...</p><p>Once the four of them had all of their snacks prepared, they headed towards the pavilion and then sat down at a table to eat.</p><p>“Himiko! Is your sandwich good enough?” Tenko asked when Himiko started eating.</p><p>Himiko sighed then replied “Yes Tenko, it’s fine.”</p><p>Tenko kept questioning her “Do you want me to go fix you another one?” </p><p>Another sigh “No, one sandwich is enough.”</p><p>“You sure?” Tenko almost looked sad that she couldn’t do something else for Himiko.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Before tenko could ask Himiko anything else kaede spoke “So...i heard that your ultimate lab is open Tenko, is it cool?” Kaede was obviously trying to start up a conversation.</p><p>“It’s neat, but Himiko’s is much better! Have you seen all of the awesome mage stuff she has in there?” Tenko gushed.</p><p>“Uh not exactly...”</p><p>Tenko continued talking “Himiko is truly a amazing mage! I’ve seen some of the stuff she can do!” </p><p>Himiko spoke up “that’s true! I would cast a spell to prove it but my MP is to low...”</p><p>“That’s fine, I’ll take your word for it” Kaede said, smiling.</p><p>Kaede seem to have noticed that he wasn’t saying much, and tried to include him in the conversation “Is your lab open yet Shuichi?”</p><p>“N-no not yet” Shuichi replied, as he thought about it.</p><p>‘I wonder what my ultimate lab will be like? It’ll obviously have investigation equipment in it but I’m not sure what else, maybe a interrogation room?’</p><p>Kaede continued talking “I think my labs open, I’ve never been in it before though...” </p><p>“Ah, maybe we could check it out together after we finish eating?” Shuichi didn’t mention that he had been in the lab once before, right after the pianist had died.</p><p>“That’s a great idea! Would you guys like to join us?” Kaede asked Tenko and Himiko.</p><p>Tenko answered for both of them “nope, sorry, Himiko already promised me she’d show me her newest spell after this!”</p><p>Himiko nodded in agreement, too lazy to say anything.</p><p>“Oh, alright!”</p><p>Once they finished eating-they started walking towards the school, Tenko talking about how amazing Himiko is-and Himiko agreeing every once in awhile. When they got inside they split up, Kaede and Shuichi walked towards the ultimate pianist lab-and Tenko and Himiko walked towards the ultimate magicians lab (which Tenko and Himiko claimed was the ultimate mage’s lab).</p><p>“So this is my research lab...” Kaede looked around with wonder at the room once they got there. The room had a large piano in the middle of it, speakers surrounding it and music sheets on the left wall. </p><p>“Yeah...” Shuichi thought back to the time after Kaede’s death, when he sat and cried in this lab while listening to her favorite song. </p><p>‘Not exactly a good memory...’</p><p>Kaede sat down at the piano and brushed her fingers against the keys, smiling. </p><p>‘Thankfully it seems like her execution didn’t ruin pianos for her...’</p><p>“Hey Shuichi, Could you pick a song for me to play?” Kaede asked, pointing towards the wall with music sheets on it.</p><p>Shuichi walked over to the wall and picked a random song, then handed it to Kaede.</p><p>But before she could start playing she paused and looked over to Shuichi, with a unreadable look on her face.</p><p>“Shuichi...be honest, did you visit here after my death?” Kaede held eye contact with Shuichi, making him look away. He still didn’t like looking people in the eyes.</p><p>“H-how did you know?”</p><p>Kaede got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Shuichi “Just a hunch” the pianist took his hands in hers.</p><p>Kaede looked him in the eyes again, but Shuichi didn’t look away this time.</p><p>“Kaede...I-I missed you so much...” Shuichi felt tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>Kaede smiled a soft smile “It’s okay, I’m here now Shuichi”</p><p>“But you weren’t! You died! And it’s my fault! I-I could’ve...” </p><p>‘I could’ve not said anything. Allow myself be voted as the culprit, Let Kaede live and everyone else die...’</p><p>“You couldn’t have done anything Shuichi, if it’s anyone’s fault-it’s mine. I choose to try to kill the mastermind and I was the one that failed. Don’t beat yourself up for my mistakes.” </p><p>‘Kaede...blames that on herself?’</p><p>“N-no, that’s wrong. You meant to do the right thing! The masterminds the one to blame here...”</p><p>“Exactly, it’s no ones fault but the masterminds. Neither of us should blame ourselves.” Kaede hugged him and didn’t say anything else after that.</p><p>After a few minutes of standing there, hugging in silence-Kaede stepped back and checked the time on her monopad.</p><p>She chuckled “I guess it’s about time to eat dinner...I’ll play the piano for you some other time”</p><p>“Ah, aright”</p><p>...</p><p>When the detective and pianist arrived at the dining hall, Shuichi noticed that everyone was there except for three people.</p><p>Kaede pointed it out “Where are Angie, Kokichi and Gonta?”</p><p>“Nyahaha here I am!” Angie skipped into the room holding a stack of bowls in her arms, Gonta was right behind her.</p><p>“Gonta was helping Angie prepare for party tomorrow” Gonta said, happily, as he sat down.</p><p>Angie smiled “Yep yep! I’m going to fill these bowls with snacks for the party!” </p><p>“Alright! we can start eating now!” Katio stated as he started to walk towards the kitchen to fix something to eat.</p><p>“What about Kokichi?” Shuichi spoke up when no one else did.</p><p>“The gremlin? He’s probably plotting ways to sabotage the party tomorrow, I wouldn’t worry about him” Katio said with a shrug and walked into the kitchen. </p><p>Shuichi and a few others followed Katio into the kitchen to get food, while Angie discussed the upcoming party with the rest. </p><p>Shuichi made a taco for himself, thinking the whole time.</p><p>‘...Does Kokichi missing dinner have anything to do with our meeting later? If so what is he planning? Is he actually going to try to ruin the party? Doubtful. So what...? Or I could just be overthinking this, like I always do.’</p><p>Shuichi finished making his taco and walked over to his seat. Kaede had already made herself a bowl of soup and was sitting down in her seat, humming while eating. Katio and Maki, who were sitting adjacent to Shuichi and Kaede, seemed to be arguing about something.</p><p>As soon as Shuichi sat down his friend looked over to him “Hey sidekick! Could you help me out here? I’ve been trying to convince Maki to come to the party tomorrow, but for some reason she’s refusing!” </p><p>“Why? Maki, you should definitely join us! it’ll be fun!” Kaede looked at her looking slightly confused.</p><p>Maki shook her head and sighed “You heard Kokichi earlier, I’m a murder. No one would care if I didn’t come to the party, anyway.” </p><p>“I would care! Shuichi and Kaede would too!”</p><p>“Yes, I agree with Katio. You should come Maki-Kokichi probably didn’t mean it” Shuichi smiled at Maki.</p><p>“That’s doubtful...” Katio muttered.</p><p>Maki sighed again “how about this, I’ll go but Shuichi has to make the gremlin promise that he won’t be a asshole tomorrow.” </p><p>Shuichi nodded “I’ll try” </p><p>...</p><p>After that, the four of them discussed random things, Katio told them about his hopes to go to space someday and Kaede shared some of her past adventures as a pianist. </p><p>After they finished eating, Shuichi excused himself and went to his dorm to rest for a bit.</p><p>He couldn’t get himself to relax though-his mind kept making him overthinking things every time he tried. </p><p>‘Every things calm for now, but I’m not sure how long it will stay like this...after all this is still a killing game’</p><p>Kaede coming back had distracted him from that, although it had always been in the back of his mind-he only now had a change to truly think about it.</p><p>‘before we brought back Kaede, Angie had mentioned that if it was needed-she would sacrifice the person that was brought back from the dead...along with that now that everyone knows Maki’s a assassin, there’s a chance someone might-‘</p><p>*DING DONG BING BONG*</p><p>The nighttime announcement interrupted his thoughts, Shuichi got up from where he was lying down on his bed and walked towards his door.</p><p>It was time to meet up with Kokichi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last, i wanted it to end on a interesting note...</p>
<p>(also I changed something from the last chapter, the party is being held in the game room instead of the dining hall)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi left his room and walked over to Kokichi’s door, he knocked on it, but got no answer.</p>
<p>‘If he’s not in his room where is he? He didn’t come to dinner...what if something happened to him?’</p>
<p>The detective walked out of the dormitory, and started heading towards the school-deciding to check there first.</p>
<p>No one was outside-which is to be expected, recently Angie had been enforcing a curfew that made it so only members of her student council could be outside past 10:00. If Shuichi got caught by one of them, he wouldn’t be able to find Kokichi.</p>
<p>‘I should probably be careful to not be caught then...’</p>
<p>Shuichi started speed-walking towards the academy, keeping a eye peeled for council members.</p>
<p>Once he reached the door-panting slightly-he pushed it open cautiously, and sighed in relief when there was no council members on the other side. Shuichi walked into the school, Kokichi was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Shuichi decided he would search the basement first, then make his way upstairs. </p>
<p>He walked down the halls, heading towards the basement stairs. Moon light shone through the ivy-covered windows but it was still dark enough for Shuichi to be on edge. Along with the darkness, the school was eerily silent.</p>
<p>Between those two things Shuichi wanted nothing more than to turn around and walk back to his dorm-but Shuichi didn’t, he needed to make sure that Kokichi was okay first.</p>
<p>‘Even if Kokichi’s rude sometimes-he’s still one of us, trapped here in this academy, and I wouldn’t wish anything bad to happen to him’</p>
<p>He went down the basement stairs, walked over to the game room and peered inside. a bookshelf stood next to the door that led to the movie room, there was roots crawling across the floor and arcade machines were lined up against the walls and boxes filled with decorations in one corner...but no Kokichi. Shuichi walked over to the movie room door, it was the same there. The only place he hadn’t checked was the library.</p>
<p>Shuichi had avoided the library ever since the first trial ended, every time he had tried to enter it his eyes went straight to the spot where Rantaro’s dead body had laid just awhile ago. Being in the room may be less unbearable now after more time had gone by-but he knows that never be able to fully push the horrid memories out of his head. </p>
<p>Shuichi closed his eyes, took a breath and opened the nearest library door.</p>
<p>“Finally! I thought you’d never find me Shuichi!” Shuichi opened his eyes to see Kokichi leaning up against a bookshelf (specifically the one that Rantaro died in front of) with a bored expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Wha-Kokichi!”</p>
<p>The musty, suffocating atmosphere of the library surrounded Shuichi as he walked into it-coming to a stop right in front of Kokichi. </p>
<p>“Why did you want me to look for you? I thought something had happened to you!” Shuichi scolded him.</p>
<p>“Awwww Shumai was worried about me!” the leader said excitedly and jumped up and down. </p>
<p>“I-I wasn’t! And why’d you call me-“</p>
<p>Kokichi’s face fell “Shumai doesn’t care about me?” he started sniffling.</p>
<p>Shuichi knew it was just a act but he still felt bad “No I-“ </p>
<p>Kokichi’s sad expression turned instantly into a bored one “That’s fine! I don’t need your worry anyway” He said as he examined his nails.</p>
<p>Shuichi had no idea how to reply to that “U-um...”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked up at him “You still haven’t asked me why I asked to meet up with you, y’know...”</p>
<p>‘He has a point, I still have no idea why he wanted to talk’</p>
<p>“Oh-um, why did you then?”</p>
<p>“Why did I what?” Kokichi tilted his head, looking confused.</p>
<p>Shuichi sighed “why did you want to meet up with me?”</p>
<p>“Why not? I just wanted to talk to my favorite detective!” He said, looking offended that Shuichi would ever think that he had a different motive.</p>
<p>“Kokichi...” Shuichi wasn’t buying it.</p>
<p>“Alright fiinnnee, I was just gonna ask...could you do a favor for me?” Kokichi asked, smiling innocently.</p>
<p>“Uh-I’m not sure, what kind of favor?” Shuichi asked, raising a eyebrow.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to automatically say yes, just in case it’s something like joining his secret organization he always talks about...’</p>
<p>“Oh nothing too big of a deal...just kill someone for me!” Kokichi’s face went momentarily blank before he grinned manically and leaned back against the bookshelf.</p>
<p>“W-what!?” </p>
<p>‘Kokichi wants me to kill someone for him!? Who!? Why ask him for help!? Why!? Wait no it’s obvious why-to escape this place! But why is he asking this all of a sudden!? This doesn’t make any sense-‘</p>
<p>Kokichi started laughing “just kidding!” the short boy said, as his smile became a more friendlier looking one.</p>
<p>Shuichi heart stopped beating as fast, and he almost relaxed-but then Kokichi continued “I obviously wouldn’t kill someone this early in the game! It practically just started!” his smile growing bigger and crazier by the second. </p>
<p>‘This...must be a lie...right?’</p>
<p>“I-I don’t believe that!” Shuichi yelled at Kokichi, positive that he was right.</p>
<p>Kokichi’s face went blank “Huh, choosing to not believe someone when they confess to planning murder...you aren’t a very good detective if you keep on doing that y’know?” Kokichi almost sounded disappointed in him, but before Shuichi could say anything in reply-Kokichi walked past him. </p>
<p>And when Shuichi turned around Kokichi was gone.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>‘...looking back on it now-Kokichi never did give me a straight answer to why he wanted to meet up, did he? Also, why’d he choose to meet in the library...?’</p>
<p>Shuichi was laying down on his bed, thinking about his interaction with Kokichi earlier.</p>
<p>‘Along with that, he didn’t come to dinner at all...why?’</p>
<p>Shuichi sighed, Kokichi was definitely the most confusing person he had ever met.</p>
<p>‘I’m not sure if I’ll ever figure out his true motives...’</p>
<p>Shuichi drifted off to sleep after that.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>*DING DONG BING BONG*</p>
<p>‘Morning announcement...’</p>
<p>Shuichi slowly got up, dressed himself then started walking to the dining hall.</p>
<p>“Hey, Shuichi!” Katio said as he started walking with Shuichi.</p>
<p>“Ah-hello Katio...”</p>
<p>“So, how’d meeting up with the grimlin go?” Katio asked with a slightly threatening tone in his voice.</p>
<p>“Er, it went fine...” </p>
<p>‘...I think it did?’</p>
<p>“I, uh, didn’t see you guys training last night...” Shuichi mentioned, to try to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! Me and Makiroll-“ Katio was cut off by Maki who had appeared beside him while the two of them were talking.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that”</p>
<p>Katio jumped but recovered from his shock quickly “Makiroll!”</p>
<p>Maki sighed “he insisted on stargazing instead of training”</p>
<p>“That’s right! We should stargaze again tonight! Could you join us this time Shuichi?” </p>
<p>“sure”</p>
<p>“Great!”</p>
<p>The three of them had arrived at the dining hall by that point.</p>
<p>Angie noticed that they had entered the dining hall and skipped over from where she was talking to Himiko and Tenko.</p>
<p>“Hello friends! I was just telling Himiko and Tenko-the party will be at 11 today in the game room! Make sure you don’t miss it atua would be very sad if you did!” Angie’s face seemed slightly threatening when she said the last part. </p>
<p>“We won’t! Right guys?” Katio looked between Shuichi, Maki and Kaede.</p>
<p>“Only if Shuichi made the grimlin promise to behave” Maki stared at Shuichi waiting for him to confirm that he did.</p>
<p>‘Whoops’</p>
<p>“I did” Shuichi lied.</p>
<p>“Shuichi’s lying!” Kokichi exclaimed as he walked over to the five of them causally. Katio glared at him but Kokichi ignored him and continued “last night he helped me plan a way to sabotage the party!”</p>
<p>“N-no! I didn’t!” </p>
<p>“Yep! You didn’t!” Kokichi agreed with him.</p>
<p>Katio was fuming “Wha-oh just shut up!”</p>
<p>“No thanks!” the leader said cheerfully “and anyway, I wasn’t lying-Shuichi never made me promise anything!” </p>
<p>“...ah-yeah, I uh, forgot...but please come to the party Maki!”</p>
<p>‘Katio seems to really want her to come...’</p>
<p>“No” Maki deadpanned.</p>
<p>“But Makiroll-“ Maki walked into the kitchen before he could say anything else.</p>
<p>Angie had just been standing there, listening to them while smiling-but once Maki left the artist skipped over to Tsumugi, who had just walked into the room. </p>
<p>Shuichi looked back to the leader and astronaut. Katio seemed like he was going to beat Kokichi up, but before he could-Kokichi put his finger to his chin in thought and spoke.</p>
<p>“...I might consider not ruining the party, but you’ll owe me” Kokichi said, smiling mischievously.</p>
<p>Katio looked furious “What!? Owe you for promising to not destroy the party!? Bullshit!” </p>
<p>Shuichi spoke up “What about me owing you instead?”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked to him in amusement “alright then! It’s settled, I’ll not sabotage the party-but the detective will be in debt to me!” the short boy skipped off in the direction of Miu, who had also just arrived.</p>
<p>Katio sighed and moved his gaze from Kokichi to Shuichi, looking serious “you know he’s gonna use that against you eventually, right?” </p>
<p>Before Shuichi could reply Kaede walked over “hey guys! I think it’s about time to eat now, I’m not sure about you guys but I’m starving!” the pianist was right, everyone had arrived and were already fixing breakfast for themselves.</p>
<p>Shuichi made a quick bowl of cereal and sat down next to Kaede.</p>
<p>Kaede looked up from eating “Are you excited for the party Shuichi? I am!”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes” </p>
<p>Kaede took another bite of her food and continued “it’s so nice of Angie and Gonta to go through all this work to celebrate me coming back!” </p>
<p>“They do seem really enthusiastic about this” Shuichi observed.</p>
<p>‘Kaede too’</p>
<p>Kaede’s smile grew larger “Yep! I think Angie even handmade some of the decorations!”</p>
<p>Angie overheard that looked over from where she was, a few seats away from them.</p>
<p>“I did! Although I can’t take all the credit, atua did most of it!” the religious girl smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they look amazing!” </p>
<p>“Atua says thank you!”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>After awhile of cheerful chatter, they finished eating and Shuichi was now left wondering what he would do until the party. While he was standing outside the dining hall, thinking, Kaede walked up to him. </p>
<p>“Hey Shuichi, do you want to hang out for a bit?” the pianist asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’d love to hear you play the piano-if your okay with of corse-you never got a chance yesterday...” Shuichi smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>Kaede almost looked nervous but then she seemed to decide on something “alright!”</p>
<p>As the two of them walked to Kaede’s lab for the second time, they chatted about random things.</p>
<p>“So Shuichi, it seems like while I was gone you became better friends with Katio, Maki and Kokichi” Kaede pointed out as they turned a corner.</p>
<p>‘Kokichi...?’</p>
<p>“Ah, I suppose?”</p>
<p>Kaede laughed “You don’t seem too positive-either you guys are friends or you aren’t, silly!”</p>
<p>“Uh, well, Katio and Maki are...Kokichi is...confusing” Shuichi didn’t know any other way to explain Kokichi and his relationship.</p>
<p>Kaede tilted her head slightly “Huh...” </p>
<p>The two of them had arrived at the pianists ultimate lab.</p>
<p>Kaede grabbed a music sheet and placed it in front of her on the piano-she started playing. It was a beautiful tune-it sounded tragic, yet cheerful at the same time. </p>
<p>Shuichi zoned out during most of it-focusing his attention on his thoughts while listening to the music.</p>
<p>‘As much as I’m looking forward to the party later, i still feel a sense of dread...what if something goes wrong...? I’m sure that’s just my anxiety but...what if it isn’t?’</p>
<p>He sat down on one of the benches that surrounded the piano.</p>
<p>‘I’m not exactly sure what I’m worried about though-Kokichi promised he wouldn’t do anything and no one else seems like they’d sabotage the party...although, truly I’ve only known them for a week...even Kaede was a stranger to me just a bit ago...’</p>
<p>Shuichi put his hand up to his mouth, thinking.</p>
<p>‘There’s tons of things that could possibly go wrong during the party...someone could get hurt...or worse’</p>
<p>Shuichi realized that Kaede had finished the music piece, so he clapped politely. Kaede bowed, laughed and walked over to where the detective was sitting.  </p>
<p>“We still have...” Kaede looked at the clock “a hour until the party-what do you want to do?” </p>
<p>“Uh...I’m not sure?”</p>
<p>“If you want to, we could just walk around the courtyard?”</p>
<p>“Okay” Shuichi agreed, because he couldn’t think of anything else for them to do.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The pianist and detective talked while they wandered outside until Kaede stopped, looking like she remembered something “Oh! It’s probably about time for the party now!”</p>
<p>“Ah, we should probably start walking towards the game room then...” Shuichi said as he smiled nervously.</p>
<p>‘It’ll be fine-I’m just overthinking this’</p>
<p>When they walked back into the school, Katio and Maki were standing near the entrance-arguing about something.</p>
<p>Katio had asked something and Maki responded to him “I think thats a stupid and foolish idea”</p>
<p>“But Maki-”</p>
<p>The assassin sighed and looked over at Kaede and Shuichi “Katio just proposed the idea that we should get Tsumugi to make us all matching outfits when her lab is opened”</p>
<p>“So, what do you think?” Katio asked.</p>
<p>“No. Shuichi you agree with me, right?” Maki looked at him expectedly.</p>
<p>He didn't know how to answer “Uh...” </p>
<p>“It’ll be fun!” Katio insisted.</p>
<p>“It won’t be, and anyway it’s time for the party” Maki reminded him.</p>
<p>Katio’s face lit up with inspiration “How about we compete to see who can win the most at a arcade game?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Maki raised a eyebrow.</p>
<p>“If I win we do matching outfits, if you win...I’ll stop calling you Makiroll” Katio almost looked sad as he said the last part. </p>
<p>“Deal” Maki said, with a competitive glare in her eyes, before started speed-walking in the direction of the basement stairs. </p>
<p>“Wait up Maki!” Katio yelled before chasing after her.</p>
<p>Kaede paused for a moment before talking “...I guess we should follow them?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Shuichi walked into the game room to see Maki already trying to get Katio to play a competitive skill game, while Katio was refusing and attempting to drag Maki over to a luck based game.</p>
<p>Angie had put mostly pink and white decorations everywhere in the room, with random colors scattered about. The bar had several bowls on it, filled with chips and various other snacks. Everyone had arrived except for Korekiyo-most of them were snacking and talking by the bar, except for Kokichi and Tsumugi-who were in the movie room trying to find a movie to watch later.</p>
<p>Gonta had been talking to Keebo, but when Kaede walked in the entomologist waved to her “Kaede! Gonta want to ask you something!”</p>
<p>“Aright! I’m gonna go talk to Gonta then, be right back Shuichi!” the pianist said, then walked off.</p>
<p>‘Uh...I guess I’ll just watch Katio and Maki then...’</p>
<p>So Shuichi watched Katio and Maki try to get the most wins for awhile, until eventually Katio gave up.</p>
<p>The astronaut just stared with a blank face at the scores of the most recent game, Maki had won by 53 points “...alright, you win-I’ll stop calling you Makiroll now”</p>
<p>“Actually, the more I think about it...you can still call me that if you want, I don’t really care” Maki looked away from Katio as she said that.</p>
<p>The astronaut smiled widely “Really? Alrighty then, Makiroll!” </p>
<p>“...don’t overuse it or I’ll change my mind” she glared at him slightly, but Katio kept smiling.</p>
<p>While Katio and Maki were competing Miu had left the room temporarily, but now she reentered the game room with a smile on her face “okay I’m back! We can watch the movie now” </p>
<p>When the 11 of them entered the movie room, Tsumugi was already putting the dvd in the movie player. The two couches weren’t big enough for all of them so Himiko, Angie, Keebo and Kokichi sat on the floor.</p>
<p>Miu “I’m going to grab snacks” the inventor said, then walked out of the room </p>
<p>The movie had started already but Miu didn’t seem to mind, Kokichi and Tsumugi had chosen a fast paced action anime so it probably wasn’t very interesting for her anyway. </p>
<p>Shuichi shifted his attention back to the movie-it had just started and already the protagonist had just nearly survived being killed by a giant robot.</p>
<p>Kokichi made some joke about how Keebo was boring compared to the robot in the movie and Keebo retorted that the robot in the movie was unrealistic or something like that-Shuichi wasn’t listening.</p>
<p>‘It’s fine, nothings gone wrong yet-nothing will go wrong’</p>
<p>No matter how much he told himself that, though, he couldn’t get the feeling of dread and worry to leave.</p>
<p>Miu returned with bags of popcorn and soda, she handed them out, and sat down.</p>
<p>After they watched the movie for a bit more (the protagonist had managed to defeat the robot, and was now being congratulated for his success) Himiko stood up wobbly and tried walking to the door “ugh I don’t feel too good...I think I’ve been hexed by a powerful mage...”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to walk you to your room?” Tenko asked her, looking concerned for the heath of the smaller girl.</p>
<p>“Nyeh...I’ll be fine” although she was holding on to the doorway for support as she left.</p>
<p>As the movie continued, Kokichi was bugging Keebo so much that the robot just walked out and didn’t come back. </p>
<p>A bit after that Tenko announced that she was going to check on Himiko, and left.</p>
<p>They watched the rest of the movie in peace, thankfully.</p>
<p>Shuichi walked out of the movie room with everybody else.</p>
<p>“Shuichi! Do you want to play against me In that arcade game over there?” Katio pointed to a red and black themed game.</p>
<p>Shuichi looked at the game “Sure” </p>
<p>As he was playing (winning) against Katio-he overheard Angie talking to Gonta, she was asking him to retrieve a karaoke machine from the warehouse.</p>
<p>Shuichi paled at that, the detective wasn’t good at singing at all.</p>
<p>Katio cheered, and Shuichi realized he had lost the game “you did good sidekick, don’t feel discouraged! Do you want to play again?” </p>
<p>“Ah, yes”</p>
<p>The two of them played until Katio said he needed to use the bathroom and left.</p>
<p>Shuichi walked over to the snack counter and looked around the room-himself, Kokichi, Kaede, Maki, Miu, Angie were the only ones still in the room-everyone else had left for various different reasons.</p>
<p>Kaede was standing next to him, eating chips “I guess we should just wait for the others to come back...” she looked slightly disappointed that almost everybody had left the party, even if if it was temporary.</p>
<p>Shuichi was about to reply but before he could-Tenko burst through the doors with a frantic look on face. </p>
<p>“Help! It’s-It’s Gonta-! He-!” Tenko couldn’t finished her sentences, so she just ran back out of the doors hoping the others would follow-they did.</p>
<p>Kokichi, Kaede, Maki, Miu, Angie and Shuichi ran after the aikido master until they made it to the hallway next to the dining hall.</p>
<p>Shuichi’s heart was beating in his chest as he turned the corner. There was something laying on the ground in the open doorway of the warehouse. </p>
<p>Shuichi walked over to it, time froze as his fear came true.</p>
<p>It was Gonta, laying in the doorway-dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may be slightly obvious who the killer is but feel free to guess in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember what all of the third chapters have in common in danganronpa? </p><p>(Also, sorry again for a slightly short chapter)</p><p>Im not going to do any visual truth bullet things like ‘TRUTH BULLET COLLECTED: BLOOD SPLATTER’ so it’s up to you to interpret what’s crucial evidence and what’s not</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*DING DONG DONG DING*</p><p>“A body has been discovered! Everyone please head to the warehouse!”</p><p>Shuichi just stood there, frozen where he was standing. The detective had seen several dead body’s by now, but no matter what it was still horrifying to see Gonta lying there, unmoving.</p><p>‘Gonta...is dead?’</p><p>Shuichi felt like he was about to vomit as he walked closer to confirm that it was true-that another one of them had died. Although the body discovery announcement that was playing in the background was surely enough evidence, he hadn’t really believed it until he saw it up close for himself.</p><p>Gonta had large knife sticking out of his stomach, blood was surrounding him on the ground-his eyes had a empty look to them, that most dead body’s had.</p><p>‘Gonta is dead’</p><p>Gonta is dead and one of them murdered him.</p><p>Someone had succumbed to the desire to escape this place, and killed the friendly entomologist-and was now standing amongst them acting shocked.</p><p>“Hello students!” Monokuma popped up in front of Gonta’s body “I see another one of you murdered! I’m so proud!” Monokuma smiled proudly and put his paws over his heart.</p><p>“RISE AND SHINE URSINE” the monokubs yelled as they joined Monokuma.</p><p>“I wish father was just as proud of us...” Monophanie looked down sadly, but then noticed Gonta’s body and paled “wha-what!? A dead body!? I-I think I’m gonna barf!”</p><p>Monodam looked at Gonta’s body “WHY-DID-THIS-HAPPEN?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I don’t think it’s my fault though...is it?” Monotaro put his paw on his chin in thought.</p><p>“Don’t worry son! You never do anything important, all of the credit goes to one my wonderful students here!...or two if there’s a accomplice!” Monokuma assured Monotaro, although it sounded more like a insult. </p><p>Monotaro smiled either way “Alright father!”</p><p>“Anyway, you guys know the drill! Here’s the monofiles, use it to help you figure out who the blackened is!” Monokuma handed the files out to everyone, Shuichi looked at it.</p><p>The victim is Gonta Gokuhara, the ultimate entomologist.<br/>
The victims body was discovered in the doorway to the warehouse.<br/>
The estimated time of death is 12:38 p.m.<br/>
The victim was impaled in the stomach by a sharp object, causing them to bleed to death. No other injuries were detected.</p><p>That was all the information that the file supplied.</p><p>“I’ll let you guys investigate now! Have fun!” Monokuma said, then disappeared.</p><p>Miu spoke up when everyone was silent “...Shit! What the fuck are we gonna do now?” </p><p>Kokichi rolled his eyes “Investigate dumbass-did you not hear what the bear literally just said?”</p><p>“B-but-I mean-“</p><p>Maki interrupted Miu “Tenko-how exactly did you discover the body?” </p><p>Tenko replied hesitantly “...I was searching for Himiko because she wasn’t in her dorm room, I went to check the kitchen-in case she went there to grab a snack-and that’s when I saw the body”</p><p>Maki nodded “Thank you Tenko” </p><p>“Don’t thank her yet! She could be lying y’know...she could be the murder!” Kokichi accused Tenko harshly.</p><p>“Wha-“ </p><p>Katio spoke up before Tenko could complain about men “you’re the only person here evil enough to be lying!”</p><p>Kokichi looked actually surprised that Katio was that dumb “You sure about that space idiot? There’s someone here right now, lying about not being the culprit...” </p><p>“Space idiot!?” Katio looked livid.</p><p>‘I guess that means that Katio isn’t going to investigate with me this time’</p><p>Shuichi tuned them out and walked over to the body, Gonta’s body was laying face up-making it so the detective was forced to look at his blank eyes while investigating the body. Gonta’s body was mostly in the hall, but his feet were inside the warehouse-making it seem like he was standing in the doorway when he died.</p><p>‘Although there’s still the possibility that the body was moved...’</p><p>But he immediately scrapped that idea when he noticed how the pool of blood didn’t look smudged at all-it was perfectly pooling around the entomologists body, untouched. </p><p>‘Gonta must’ve died here’</p><p>Shuichi took a deep breath and bent down to look closer at what he assumed the murder weapon was. It was a large kitchen knife, a standard one that you’d see almost everywhere-but  dangerously sharp. </p><p>‘...Probably taken from the kitchen-though I should still check just in case’</p><p>Shuichi concluded, and stood up again.</p><p>He needed to get inside the warehouse to investigate further, but to do that Shuichi had to step over Gonta’s body-just the thought of it made him feel nauseous again. </p><p>“Hey...Shuichi?”</p><p>Shuichi looked over his shoulder to see Kaede looking at him, worriedly.</p><p>“It’s okay if you need to take a moment to process this, y’know? I’m sure it wouldn’t effect the trial too much if you took a slight break, and it would definitely help lower your stress levels!” Kaede smiled optimistically, but still looked concerned.</p><p>“I’ll take a break later, but for now I have to investigate inside the warehouse...” Shuichi pushed away his uneasiness and stepped over the dead body and into the warehouse</p><p>Inside the warehouse, the first thing he noticed was that there was a thin long plank connected from the top of the door to the hanging light.</p><p>‘Was that there before...?’</p><p>After looking at it for a few more seconds he realized that there was something attached to the light. The detective looked around for a ladder, found one, then put it right in front of the light. He climbed up the ladder, and examined it.</p><p>There was two thick blocks of wood that were attached to the light and at the end of the long plank. There was also a small hole in the middle of both of the blocks, big enough to put a pencil through.</p><p>‘...could whatever this is have something to do with the murder?’</p><p>The detective climbed down the ladder and looked through the doorway, most of the others were still bickering but a few of them had started investigating or were staring at the body in mourning.</p><p>He returned his attention back to the inside of the warehouse, Shuichi started walking over to a shelf that looked suspicious-but his foot hit something on the way. He looked closer and it appeared to be a thin wooden stake.</p><p>‘...it seems random but...’</p><p>Shuichi shook his head, he could think later at the trial-he needed to investigate now. </p><p>He remembered what his original idea was and walked to the shelf. It had mostly random stuff on it-a box filled with rolls of string, some toothbrushes, a few fake plants and a plethora of various drugs.</p><p>Shuichi looked closer at the collection of medicines, one of the sleeping pill containers were open. </p><p>‘I’ll take note of this, just in case...also, I should probably check the kitchen now’</p><p>The detective walked out of the room, flinching again when he had to step over the dead body.</p><p>Shuichi quickly confirmed that a knife in the kitchen was missing then decided he would ask for alibis next. He already knew that Kokichi, Kaede, Maki, Miu, Angie had one, because they were at the party when the murder happened-but everyone else needed to be questioned. </p><p>But when he returned to the group-Tenko, Kokichi, Angie, Himiko, Kaede and Katio were missing. </p><p>‘Actually...Tenko did mention that Himiko wasn’t in her dorm room...I bet that they are looking for her now’</p><p>He’d ask for Katio, Himiko and Tenko’s alibi later-but for now the detective choose to approach Tsumugi first. The cosplayer was currently standing a few feet away from the kitchen door, staring off into space.</p><p>‘Tsumugi faded into the background at the party...I’m not sure at what point she left the room, but she did. It’s possible that she could’ve snuck away after Gonta left...I need to ask about her alibi’</p><p>“Uh, Tsumugi-I’m sorry but I need to know what you were doing at the time of the murder...and what time you exited the game room” Shuichi asked, feeling on edge.</p><p>“Oh! It’s okay, I’ll tell you! I left right after the movie ended and I stayed in my room the whole time” Tsumugi plainly stated “I just needed a break”</p><p>“Ah, alright then-thanks”</p><p>Shuichi walked away from Tsumugi, frowning.</p><p>‘Tsumugi’s still awfully suspicious so far...’</p><p>The detective jumped as he felt a metal hand on his shoulder “Shuichi I assume you require my alibi now?” he turned around to see Keebo.</p><p>“Er, yes”</p><p>“I went straight to my dorm room after leaving the game room, I didn’t see anyone as I was walking there” Keebo stated.</p><p>“Thank you, Keebo” Shuichi gave him a faint smile, but inside he was frowning again.</p><p>‘Another person without much of a alibi...’</p><p>He sighed and headed over to where Korekiyo was leaning against the wall, creepily watching them. </p><p>Before Shuichi could say anything, Korekiyo spoke “I did not attend the party as you know, my reasoning is simple: I do not enjoy things like that. I was in my room mostly, although I did walk around the court yard at around 11”</p><p>Shuichi simply nodded in response.</p><p>‘...no alibi again’</p><p>Korekiyo continued “I recommend that you investigate the game room next...I presume that is the location that you held the celebration in, am I correct?”</p><p>“Uh...correct?”</p><p>Korekiyo nodded “it may have useful evidence then” </p><p>“Ah, o-okay I’ll go to check now...” Shuichi said awkwardly and walked away.</p><p>He started jogging towards the game room but slowed down when he neared classroom A, noticing something odd. There was a scorch mark on the wall parallel to the classroom door, he guessed that hadn’t noticed it when they ran past the classroom earlier due to being in a rush.</p><p>‘Huh...? Does this possibly have anything to do with the murder...?’</p><p>Shuichi decided he would check the inside of the classroom just in case.</p><p>The detective pushed the door open and glanced around the room. It looked like a hurricane went through it. Chairs and desks were strewn about, some of them appeared to be broken. There was also random gibberish written on one of the small chalkboards-which had a large dent on it.</p><p>But Shuichi barely processed any of that, because-slumped against the wall below one of the chalkboards-was Himiko, unmoving.</p><p>He rushed over to the short girl and felt her pulse-it was silent.</p><p>‘No...’</p><p>*DING DONG DONG DING*</p><p>Shuichi turned around to see Tenko and Kaede standing in the classroom doorway, looking at Himiko’s body in horror.</p><p>“A body has been discovered! Everyone please head to classroom A!” Monokuma’s obnoxious voice blared out of the speaker above Shuichi.</p><p>Tenko froze “N-no...H-Himiko...I-I...this can’t be real!” the aikido master said before running away from the classroom, and down the hallway-right as most of the others arrived.</p><p>“Someone else is...dead?” Shuichi heard Tsumugi say before she pushed past Kaede into the classroom with Korekiyo, Miu, Keebo and Maki.</p><p>“Oh” Tsumugi looked at Himiko sadly.</p><p>Maki frowned “Who did this...?” </p><p>“One of you suckers!” Monokuma said and popped up on a desk next to Shuichi.</p><p>“Fuck!” Miu said, startled.</p><p>“Huh...another murder before the trial, how thrilling!” Monokuma looked excited as he said that.</p><p>“I agree! This definitely isn’t boring” Kokichi said as he walked through the doorway along with Angie “...although I wonder...if the killers are different-are both of them the blackened now?” </p><p>“That’s a great question, my star student!” Monokuma smiled even wider, and Kokichi mirrored him “Whoever murdered the first body that was found is the only one considered the blackened in this case...although that doesn’t confirm that there has to be two different murders, it could still be the same person!” </p><p>‘Huh...what-‘</p><p>Then Katio burst through the door “who died!?” the astronaut looked around frantically before seeing Himiko’s body.</p><p>“Alright! Now that all of you are here I’ll hand out these monofiles...” Monokuma said before he pulled out a stack of monofiles from thin air.</p><p>Tsumugi put a finger up in thought “What about Tenko and the monokubs? It seems like kubs normally appear after a death...”</p><p>“I’ll let you guys give Tenko hers” Monokuma answered “as for my children...I finally got to delivering their punishment! But don’t worry-they’ll be back for the trial!” </p><p>“Great, i was soooo worried” Keebo said, rolling his eyes and probably trying to sound sarcastic.</p><p>Monokuma ignored him “anyway, it’s investigation time! I’ll be exiting now-bye bye!” the bear waved then disappeared.</p><p>Shuichi had been crouching in front of Himiko’s body the whole time, but when Monokuma left he stood up and checked his monofile.</p><p>The victim is Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate magician.<br/>
The victims body was discovered in classroom A.<br/>
The estimated time of death is unknown.<br/>
The victim was strangled to death. A burn mark was found on the victims right lower arm, no other injuries were detected.</p><p>‘Just like with Ryoma’s case...the time of death is unknown’</p><p>“Bullshit! Monokuma didn’t include the time of death again!” Katio voiced Shuichi’s thoughts.</p><p>Maki frowned and looked up from her monofile “He probably only did this to mess with us, after all it makes it tons harder to narrow down the killer...although I’m not sure if it matters, because the second murder doesn’t count anyway”</p><p>“Not exactly-remember what the bear said? The culprits could be the same person!” Angie reminded everyone.</p><p>“Then the logical conclusion is to investigate for Himiko’s killer too” Keebo stated, nodding at his own words.</p><p>“It also what Tenko would want, if she was in the room” Kaede brought up.</p><p>“It is”</p><p> Everyone turned to the doorway of the classroom, Tenko was standing there with a emotionless look on her face.</p><p>“...are you okay Tenko?” Kaede looked at her, concerned.</p><p>Tenko glanced at her momentarily before staring straight forward again “I’m fine” she muttered.</p><p> ‘I’m not sure about that...’</p><p>Kaede noticed that the aikido master didn’t exactly seem as fine as she said she was “Why don’t we go outside for a bit?” Kaede offered.</p><p>“I’m fine” Tenko repeated, and sat down in a desk chair-still staring into nothingness.</p><p>“Alright...” Kaede still looked worried, but she seemed to except the fact that Tenko wouldn’t move from the chair.</p><p>Kaede seemed to remember something “Hey Shuichi...why did you come in the classroom in the first place?”</p><p>Everyone looked confused “What do you mean?” Angie asked.</p><p>“Tenko and I were searching for Himiko, when we saw that this classrooms door was open-Shuichi was inside, crouching beside Himiko’s body” Kaede explained.</p><p>Kokichi smiled his mischievous smile and put his hands behind his head “Well then! We already have our culprit figured out...” the leaders face morphed into a disappointed one “next time can the killer be less obvious please? This was extremely boring...”</p><p>“Are you accusing my sidekick!?” Katio asked angrily.</p><p>“Yep!” Kokichi said cheerfully.</p><p>Katio stepped forward threateningly “You-“ </p><p>Shuichi interrupted Katio “Korekiyo had recommended that I should search the game room for clues, but when I walked past the classroom I noticed a scorch mark on the wall. When I went inside I noticed Himiko, and I went over to see if she was breathing”</p><p>Katio smiled “See? My sidekick would never hurt anyone!” the astronaut said as he patted Shuichi on the shoulder.</p><p>He smiled faintly back “Ah yeah, but we should probably start investigating now” </p><p>‘The class trial is fast approaching, we can’t waste any time’</p><p>Katio gave Shuichi a determined smile “Okay! I’ll go investigate that chalkboard” Katio pointed to the chalkboard away from Himiko’s body. </p><p>Katio walked off and Shuichi crouched down again to exam the body. Around Himiko’s neck there was bruises from being strangled, but as far as he saw there didn’t seem to be anything that could’ve strangled her in the classroom. Sure enough-just as the monofile said-the magicians sleeve had a large hole burnt in it, and when Shuichi pulled the sleeve back it looked like a 3rd degree burn.</p><p>‘First the scorch mark in the hall, and now this...?’</p><p>Shuichi returned to standing and scanned the room with his eyes.</p><p>“Do you think this was caused by a struggle?” Katio joined him, furrowing his brow as he looked at the chaos that was the classroom. </p><p>The detective raised a hand to his mouth in thought “I doubt it, this seems intentional...I don’t think that a struggle could cause this much damage-that also doesn’t explain the writing on the chalkboards” </p><p>“Speaking of-I tried to figure out if the writing made any sense, but it’s only random scribbles and numbers” Katio sounded slightly disappointed about that. </p><p>Shuichi turned around to the chalkboard behind him, confirming the astronauts statement. </p><p>‘...the only motive I can think that the killer could have for doing this is to distract us, meaning that we should probably investigate elsewhere now’</p><p>Shuichi remembered Korekiyo’s suggestion “Why don’t we go check the game room and movie room for clues?” </p><p>Katio nodded and followed him into the hall and the basement, Shuichi checking the scorch mark briefly.</p><p>They entered the game room, everything looked exactly like it did during the party-except for the absence of people and the eerie atmosphere that came with two more of their friends being dead.</p><p>Katio went to look at the snack bar (probably just a excuse to eat something) while Shuichi checked the movie room.</p><p>There was cans of soda scattered around the floor and on the couches and pieces of popcorn everywhere, but those seemed to be the only differences from earlier that day...until Shuichi noticed that one of the couch cushions was slightly odd looking.</p><p>He removed it from the couch to see a something that looked similar to a remote, but with only five buttons and a knob that you could turn to point to numbers.</p><p>‘This isn’t the TV remote...so where did it come from?’</p><p>Shuichi then did a quick check of the room again, not finding anything.</p><p>“Ah-Katio? I’m going to ask for alibis now...” Katio was sitting at the bar, eating left over chips.</p><p>Katio looked up at him and smiled “Alright! I’m taking a slight break, I trust that you’ll do a good job investigating!” </p><p>“I’ll try” he said, then walked back into the hall.</p><p>...</p><p>When he got back to the classroom only Tenko, Keebo, Tsumugi and Angie were still there. </p><p>Tenko was still blankly staring at nothing, Tsumugi was sitting next her saying kind things and trying to get her to react in anyway other than nodding and continuing to stare straight forward. Angie was kneeling in front of Himiko’s body, praying and Keebo was staring at one of chalkboards with a confused look on his face.</p><p>Shuichi walked up to Keebo “what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh! Hello Shuichi, I’m trying to figure out-“</p><p>*DING DONG BING BONG*</p><p>“Your investigation time is up! Please gather at the shrine of judgement in the courtyard, or else!”</p><p>‘Crud, I didn’t get to ask for alibis yet!...I guess we’ll just establish that in the class trial anyway, it just bothers me that we wasted so much time...’</p><p>Tenko got up from her seat almost robotically and walked out the door and into the hall, not looking at Himiko’s body once. Angie jumped up from kneeling and skipped after her and Tsumugi followed them both.</p><p>Shuichi looked to Keebo “what were you going to say?”</p><p>Keebo shook his head and smiled weakly “never mind, it was nothing anyway”</p><p>“Ah, okay”  </p><p>...</p><p>The robot and detective walked to the shrine of judgement together in silence, not knowing what to talk about or if they could say anything at without remembering that they might be walking to their own doom.</p><p>At the shrine almost everyone had arrived already and were standing around looking nervous (with the exception of Kokichi, Tenko and Angie). The dome shaped room was mostly made of glass, it had flowers surrounding a Monokuma statue in the center-and a waterfall behind it.</p><p>Tenko yawned and leaned against Tsumugi, who was standing next to her.</p><p>‘I don’t blame Tenko for being tired...this day has been very emotionally draining for all of us, but especially her’</p><p>Katio was the last person to join them and when he did had a bag of popcorn with him.</p><p>Miu pointed to the bag “Hey! Now isn’t the time to be snaking astro-idiot!” </p><p>Before Katio could argue back-the giant Monokuma statue sunk into the ground and the waterfall parted, revealing a eerie elevator.</p><p>They looked at each other worriedly before walking into the elevator together.</p><p>The eleven of them stood in solemn silence as they approached the trial grounds for the third time, they had lost two more friends and they would lose another soon.</p><p>‘...Or all of them would die’</p><p>The detective shook his head.</p><p>‘being pessimistic isn’t going help anything’</p><p>The elevator screeched to a halt and his senses heightened, this was a life or death situation either way.</p><p>Shuichi took a deep breath and stepped into the trial grounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I really want to hear your theory’s! Please comment them!</p><p>So, uh, it’s probably gonna be awhile before I post another chapter, sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!TW for drugs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trial grounds were as gloomy as ever, even with the colorful stained glass windows with artificial light shining through them and the beautiful crystal blue trial podiums, the pictures of their dead classmates loomed over them making the room look creepy and disturbing.</p>
<p>“Hello students! Welcome back to the trial grounds!” Monokuma spread his arms wide open in a exaggerated gesture of welcome-the bear was sitting on a throne at the back of the room, and had been waiting for them. “Y’know...this is the third time now-one more time and I’ll start assuming you guys actually enjoy killing each other...” </p>
<p>Kaede looked at Monokuma with wide eyes, horrified “W-what!? We could never enjoy this!” </p>
<p>“You know full well that the only reason we put up with this shit is because you make us” Katio glared at the bear.</p>
<p>“Make you...? I’ve never forced you to come to the trials...you alway have the choice to stay behind and be blown to smithereens!” Monokuma said maliciously.</p>
<p>Before Katio could react the monokubs popped up in front of Monokuma, they seemed less cheerful than normal and more shaky and nervous-Monotaro even had a few scratches and bruises.</p>
<p>“Hey! Where were you guys? I thought I told you to be on time!” Monokuma yelled angrily.</p>
<p>“Eeeee! I’m sorry father! It took awhile for Monotaro to get up after...” Monophanie trailed off and Monotaro whimpered.</p>
<p>Monodam spoke up “WE-ASK-FOR-YOUR-FORGIVENESS-JUST-THIS-ONCE” </p>
<p>“Fine, but one more slip up and” Monokuma made a threatening motion with his hand “But my perfect children wouldn’t mess up again...would they?” he put emphasis on ‘perfect’ and ‘again’.</p>
<p>“N-no! W-we won’t father!” Monotaro spoke up for the first time, he smiled weakly but was still shaking.</p>
<p>“Good” </p>
<p>Tsumugi looked confused “...if you don’t mind me asking...what was the punishm-“ </p>
<p>Monokuma interrupted her cheerfully “Aaaanyway! It’s time for the trial, please walk over to  your assigned spots and I’ll explain the rules!”</p>
<p>Everyone made their way over to their assigned podiums, Shuichi was next to Katio and Miu as always.</p>
<p>“Alrighty! Now I shall explain the rules of the class trial!” Monokuma announced.</p>
<p> “during the trial you’ll present your arguments for who the culprit is and vote for ‘whodunnit’...vote correctly and only the blackened will be punished-but if you pick the wrong person...I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and that person will graduate from this academy!” the bear had explained this before, but every time he reminded them, it made Shuichi’s stomach turn.</p>
<p>‘...we’ll be fine, it’ll be okay...’</p>
<p>“Quick reminder-refusing to vote results in your death! Now, without further adieu...let the trial commence!” Monokuma finished explaining with a cheer.</p>
<p>Tsumugi spoke first “So...which victim should we discuss now?” </p>
<p>“I think we should talk about Gonta-his murder is the more urgent one to figure out, although we definitely shouldn’t ignore Himiko’s” Shuichi stated and Tenko glanced at him momentarily, with a uncaring expression “if the culprits are the same person, there could be important evidence surrounding both deaths”</p>
<p>“That’s correct...but I think that even if the killers are different it’s the best to figure out both-we don’t want to have Himiko’s killer on the loose after all” Keebo pointed out and Shuichi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Now that we have decided on that, may I suggest a new subject? Are we sure that the knife is the murder weapon?” Korekiyo asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, remember what the monofile said? ‘The victim was impaled in the stomach by a sharp object, causing them to bleed to death’” the detective reminded everyone.</p>
<p>Katio looked at him in disbelief “Do you really trust that thing? It was given to us by our captor!”</p>
<p>“Hey! The headmaster can only refrain from including evidence, not lie about it!” Monokuma sounded offended.</p>
<p>Maki gave him a unimpressed look “I suppose we are meant to take your word on that?”</p>
<p>Monokuma sighed “well, I don’t know what I can do to prove it to you guys” </p>
<p>“Good point” Keebo said “I guess we should just continue?”</p>
<p>“Alright, so now we’ve established that the murder weapon was the knife-but where’d it come from?” Kokichi put a finger to his chin in thought.</p>
<p>Shuichi spoke up “The kitchen, I checked” </p>
<p>“The kitchen...Isn’t it closed from 8-10? Did anybody see anyone enter the dining hall at a odd time of day?” Kaede looked around the room at everyone, frowning slightly when no one spoke up.</p>
<p>“There’s also a chance they hid the knife in their clothes and snuck it out of the kitchen after dinner or breakfast” Tsumugi brought up.</p>
<p>‘More unlikely, but possible’</p>
<p>“You guys are yappin’ about shit that doesn’t matter! While I already know who the culprit is!” Miu boasted next Shuichi.</p>
<p>“That’s doubtful...” Kokichi murmured.</p>
<p>Miu ignored him and continued “it’s fuckin’ Angie! The religious weirdo told Gonta to go to the warehouse! Which is where he died!”</p>
<p>“But how could I kill him if I was at the party?” Angie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Angie’s right, half of us have alibis for the time of death” Shuichi realized “Kokichi, Kaede, Maki, Miu, Angie and I” </p>
<p>“Hey guys! I just remembered! Didn’t the Katio leave the party right after Angie told Gonta that? That’s awfuuullyyy suspicious y’know...” Kokichi smirked at Katio evilly.</p>
<p>“W-what no! I just needed to use the bathroom!” the astronaut quickly defended himself. </p>
<p>“There is no way to prove that statement though, you could be lying” Korekiyo peered at him suspiciously.</p>
<p>Kaede put her hands up trying to get everyone to stop “Wait! Guys, we won’t get anywhere if we keep on accusing each other-we need to discuss solid evidence” Kaede looked to Shuichi.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah...I deduced that Gonta died exactly when he entered the warehouse, the body wasn’t moved-the blood splatter proves that” </p>
<p>Maki’s eyes widened slightly “Wait, but doesn’t that mean that the killer was inside the warehouse when they killed him?” </p>
<p>“Not necessarily” </p>
<p>Everyone looked to Kokichi, hoping that he’d explain what he meant-but the short boy just tilted his head and frowned in fake confusion.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Katio sighed “What did you mean by ‘not necessarily’?” </p>
<p>“Why would I tell you that? You guys figure that out!” Kokichi laughed and put his hands behind his head.</p>
<p>“Wha-Kokichi! Your supposed to be helping us figure out the culprit-not confuse us more! If we get this wrong you’ll die too, you know!” Kaede scolded him.</p>
<p>“Unless I’m the culprit!” Kokichi’s smile widened as he said that.</p>
<p>“Wha-!”</p>
<p>“Did you really-!?”</p>
<p>“Fucking liar!”</p>
<p>“Yep! I lied!” Kokichi exclaimed and started laughing again.</p>
<p>“You-“ Katio looked like he was going to step off of his platform to punch Kokichi, but Maki gave him a glare and he stopped.</p>
<p>“Calm down everyone, we should probably think about something else for a bit-then come back to this” Kaede smiled optimistically “how about we focus on Himiko’s murder now?”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded except for Kokichi who was still smiling maliciously at Katio while the astronaut glared at him</p>
<p>“I apologize for this, but Shuichi your the most logical suspect for Himiko’s murder right now-do you have any way to defend yourself?” Keebo asked Shuichi kindly.</p>
<p>“Ah, um...Not really...”</p>
<p>Katio spoke up “It’s not him! I believe in Shuichi, he wouldn’t kill anyone!”</p>
<p>Kaede nodded in agreement “when would he have killed her anyway? From what Korekiyo said Shuichi had just left the first crime scene minutes before we discovered the body”</p>
<p>“Plus the giant mess in the classroom! He couldn’t have caused that mess in that small of time!” Katio added.</p>
<p>“That could’ve been done earlier though, and with the right weapon you can kill people within seconds easily” Kokichi countered, smirking slightly.</p>
<p>“But wasn’t the cause of death strangulation? That’s not exactly a fast way to kill someone” Maki argued.</p>
<p>Katio grinned “Yeah! So then it’s decided, it’s definitely not Shuichi!”</p>
<p>“It could still be him, the only thing that this changes is that we have no major suspects now” Korekiyo reminded everyone.</p>
<p>Kaede wasn’t bothered “That’s fine! Then we can start talking about the time of death-it’s extremely important after all”</p>
<p>“It seems although Himiko died right after she left the party, does it not?” Korekiyo stated.</p>
<p>Shuichi shook his head “But there’s still a chance that the body was moved or that Himiko went to her room, then started walking back to the party and got killed” </p>
<p>“So that means that there’s no way to know the exact time of death” Maki frowned.</p>
<p>“But we can still figure out the culprit without it!” Kaede said enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Tsumugi spoke up with a worried voice “Hey uh guys? I think Tenko’s fallen asleep...” everyone looked over, and sure enough Tenko was slumped on the floor of her podium.</p>
<p>“FATHER? IS-THIS-ALLOWED?” Monodam asked Monokuma, sounding as robotic as ever.</p>
<p>“Great question!” Monokuma made a show of pulling out a giant book titled ‘class trial rules’ “hmmm, it says here that sleeping during a trial is allowed as long as it isn’t more than one person sleeping! It would make the trial super boring If everyone slept through it after all!”</p>
<p>“Even with how this day has gone so far, this doesn’t seem very natural...” Kaede looked at Tenko, concerned.</p>
<p>“What do you think-“</p>
<p>Shuichi interrupted Tsumugi after remembering something “while I was in the warehouse, investigating Gonta’s murder I noticed that a sleeping pill bottle was open-it’s possible that Tenko was drugged”</p>
<p>“Drugged? How? Why?” Tsumugi inquired seeming confused.</p>
<p>“the culprit could’ve tried to drug Himiko, but Tenko somehow accidentally got drugged too, causing her to be like this” Shuichi clarified.</p>
<p>“So that means they probably exited the room soon after Himiko did, right?” Kokichi asked, curious.</p>
<p>“Ah, I assume so?”</p>
<p>“then Keebo’s the killer! He left a few minutes after Himiko did!” Kokichi yelled at Keebo accusatory.</p>
<p>“Kokichi we can’t just-“</p>
<p>“Actually-i agree, that was kind of suspicious Keebo” Maki nodded, surprisingly agreeing with Kokichi.</p>
<p>“Can you defend yourself somehow Keebo?” Tsumugi looked to the robot, probably hoping that he would bring up a argument points to why he wasn’t the killer-but Keebo was just staring at the ground, thinking.</p>
<p>“Hey! Kiiboy! Answer!” Kokichi shouted at Keebo, but he didn’t reply.</p>
<p>“Keebo? If you don’t speak up soon we will have to assume you are the culprit” Korekiyo said.</p>
<p>“Aaaaand...he’s not saying anything! Let’s cast our votes then!” Kokichi looked to Monokuma expectingly, and that finally got Keebo’s attention.</p>
<p>The robot put his hands up in front of him frantically “W-wait stop! I need confess something!” Keebo exclaimed hurriedly “I...lost a part of my memories, I don’t remember anything between leaving the party and the first body discovery announcement!”</p>
<p>‘...what could that mean?’ </p>
<p>“The last thing I remembered was walking outside the game room and then I was on the other side of the school walking around aimlessly, not knowing how I got there. I didn’t bring this up earlier because I thought it wouldn’t be important...but maybe it is”</p>
<p>“Can robots expire? Maybe that’s why your starting to forget stuff-just like Monotaro!” Kokichi nodded his head in Monotaro’s direction-the poor bear flinched, probably still scarred from whatever punishment Monokuma gave him.</p>
<p>“The memory gap is larger then simply forgetting a few things” Keebo said giving Kokichi a annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Does the memory loss have anything to do with the murder though?” Tsumugi raised a finger in thought. </p>
<p>“Himiko’s death and Keebo’s memory gap seem to overlap, so it’s possible” Shuichi replied.</p>
<p>“How can we be sure that he’s being honest about losing his memories?” Korekiyo squinted at Keebo as if it would reveal the truth somehow.</p>
<p>“How can we be sure about anything? In this place the only thing we can believe in is each other!” Katio punched his fists together and smiled. </p>
<p>Kokichi sighed in disappointment “have you not learned anything from the last two trials?”</p>
<p>Before Katio could reply, Keebo spoke again “I cannot prove that I’m telling the truth but I can tell you this, the writing on the chalkboard was actually binary code”</p>
<p>Katio blinked “Binary code? Isn’t that the numbers that computers use?”</p>
<p>Miu looked at him in surprise “Aren’t ya suppose to know that shit? Your a fucking astronaut!” </p>
<p>Katio laughed uneasily “well, uh, funny story...”</p>
<p>“To answer your question, yes Katio, it is” Keebo confirmed.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t it just make you seem more suspicious by telling us that?” Angie turned her head to the side, inquiringly.</p>
<p>“And if Keebo was the killer why would he even write on the chalkboard in the first place?” Tsumugi added.</p>
<p>“It would make sense if the killer tried to frame Keebo” Maki said, looking to the robot with a blank face-who just smiled worriedly back.</p>
<p>Korekiyo shook his head “But wouldn’t the killer have realize that it would be too easy for us to come to that conclusion?” </p>
<p>“Depends on who the killer is, certain people here aren’t exactly the smartest” Kokichi glanced at Miu and Katio briefly while saying that.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Katio and Miu yelled together in offense and started arguing with Kokichi at the same time, Shuichi tuned them out.</p>
<p>‘...Keebo’s memory gap and the coding on the chalkboard...what if...”</p>
<p>“What if Keebo did write on the chalkboard?” everyone turned to Shuichi.</p>
<p>“Huuuuh?” Angie tapped a paintbrush to her chin “whatever do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>Shuichi looked away from their questioning eyes “Ah, I was just thinking...could it be that Keebo wrote on the chalkboard during the time that he doesn’t remember?”  </p>
<p>“But why would he do that?” the artist asked again, still holding her paintbrush.</p>
<p>“Maybe Keebo glitched somehow?” Katio said, sounding unsure.</p>
<p>“Katio, I don’t think-“ </p>
<p>Keebo interrupted Maki “Actually, maybe I did-and I could’ve caused the mess in the classroom too” Keebo continued “a few years ago the professor tried to add a new function on me that would let me be solar powered, it backfired and something similar to this happened”</p>
<p>“So you malfunctioned, entered the classroom, broke a few chairs-then exited?” Katio looked at Keebo, questionably, and he nodded in response.</p>
<p>Korekiyo nodded along with him for a second and turned towards everyone else “So we have finally established why classroom A was in disarray...but we still have yet to confirm-when, and why, did Himiko enter the classroom in the first place?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been wondering that too” Kaede agreed “Himiko said she was going to her dorm room-so why would she be found dead in the classroom?” </p>
<p>“She could’ve saw Keebo go inside and followed him!” Katio exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Then it could also be possible that Keebo killed her too, because of the glitch of course” Korekiyo added to Katio’s statement.</p>
<p>“The cause of death was strangulation-Keebo’s glitch seemed to just make him hit everything in his path, I doubt that he did it” Kaede argued.</p>
<p>“Hmm, so does that mean that the murder was done by someone else while Keebo was glitching?” Maki asked “there’s no reason for Himiko to enter the classroom before Keebo-and there’s no way she would just stay there after he left”</p>
<p>“Unless she was knocked out by Keebo, then later the blackened came to kill her?” Tsumugi suggested.</p>
<p>“the monofile said that the only injury, other than the bruises on Himiko’s neck, was the burn mark” Shuichi refuted.</p>
<p>Katio’s face lit up like he was remembering something “Oh yeah, I forgot about the burn mark! What was that from anyway? And the scorch mark in the hallway too-there’s no way that those don’t have something to do with the murder!”</p>
<p>“I bet Kiiboy has a taser or something installed!” Kokichi shouted while pointing to the robot.</p>
<p>Keebo looked at him in shock “I do not!” </p>
<p>“It would surely make sense” Korekiyo admitted, but he still had a eyebrow raised in doubt “it would explain both the burn mark and the scorch mark...along with that-Tsumugi’s suggestion could still be a possibility”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that you’re seriously considering what the gremlin said” Katio shook his head “why would Keebo have a built in taser anyway?”</p>
<p>“I don’t!” Keebo exclaimed, aspirated.</p>
<p>“I dunno, for self defense?” Kokichi shrugged.</p>
<p>Tsumugi nodded “That certainly seems plausible”</p>
<p>“For the last time, I don’t have a taser!” Keebo yelled at everyone.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that!” Kokichi yelled back.</p>
<p>“Wha-? How could I not know that I have a taser installed!?” </p>
<p>“Miu could’ve added it secretly!” Kokichi smiled and put his hands behind his head, seemingly thinking that he’d won the argument. </p>
<p>“Kokichi that’s a horrible point! There’s no time that Miu could’ve...” Keebo trailed off, thinking “actually, there was a point yesterday where i wasn’t conscious during our daily maintenance session...but that doesn’t change anything! Why would Miu do that anyway?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! There’s no fucking reason for me to install some random shit while Keebo was unconscious!” Miu shouted in her defense, but sounded slightly nervous.</p>
<p>“No reason...?” Korekiyo peered at her.</p>
<p>“Yep! No fuckin’ reason dumbasses!”</p>
<p>“It seems although Miu has forgotten Tsumugi’s recent statement!” Angie exclaimed, ever cheerfully.</p>
<p>Shuichi took a deep breath and explained “You could’ve programmed Keebo to taser Himiko. Then later-as we were investigating-went to the classroom to kill her” </p>
<p>By this point Miu was sweating and seemingly starting to panic “h-huh? Why the fuck would ya-?”</p>
<p>“There’s more evidence too, up until now I had forgotten about it. I had found something that resembled a remote in the movie room, but wasn’t the normal remote, I suspect that was used to control Keebo” Shuichi continued, getting more confident as Miu got more tense.</p>
<p>“That’s-! What about...what about...” Miu glanced around the room at everyone, frantically, as if she was searching for something-or someone-to defend her.</p>
<p>“Miu...?” Keebo said with disbelief and sadness obvious in his voice, and Miu stopped.</p>
<p>The inventor looked away from Keebo and scowled at the ground angrily “Fuck it, it doesn’t matter anyway” </p>
<p>“Huh?” </p>
<p>“Yeah...I did murder Himiko ” Miu admitted with a scowl still on her face.</p>
<p>‘...oh’</p>
<p>Tenko snapped awake and looked at Miu with nothing but pure hatred “you...you...-“ Tenko collapsed again before she could finish.</p>
<p>Miu looked at her for another minute and then continued talking to the others “...It doesn’t matter though, because I didn’t murder Gonta”</p>
<p>“You still killed someone, regardless of weather Monokuma considers you the blackened or not” Korekiyo reminded her coldly.</p>
<p>“Plus, she could be lying about only murdering Himiko!” Tsumugi chimed in, Miu glared at her and the cosplayer shrank back “I’m only stating plain facts here!”</p>
<p>“Your not, ya little bitch! Remember where I was at Gonta’s time of death? There’s no fuckin’ way I could’ve killed him!” </p>
<p>Angie’s eyes widened “Atua just reminded me-the only people that could have murdered Gonta were Katio, Korekiyo, Tenko, Keebo and Tsumugi! Ooooh! So that means that it should be super easy to find the culprit, right?” the artist smiled hopefully.</p>
<p>“Yeah! So the blackened couldn’t be me!” Miu smiled triumphantly.</p>
<p>“Well, we can certainly cross Tenko off the list of suspects, along with Keebo” Korekiyo glanced at them both momentary-Tenko had remained slumped against her podium and Keebo was still staring at Miu with sadness in his robot eyes.</p>
<p>“How exactly?” Maki inquired.</p>
<p>“Tenko truly seems anguished over Himiko’s death, I doubt she’d kill Gonta knowing that Himiko would die. And Keebo was broken at the time, so it’s unlikely for him to be the killer” Korekiyo answered.</p>
<p>“But Tenko could’ve be acting, or she could have accidentally killed Gonta like...” Tsumugi trailed off, glancing at Kaede.</p>
<p>“Like Kaede killed Rantaro!” Kokichi finished for her cheerfully, and Kaede paled.</p>
<p>“You asshole!” Katio yelled at the leader.</p>
<p>“Hm? What’d I do?”</p>
<p>“You-you brought up a sensitive subject!”</p>
<p>“So we can’t talk about the fact that Kaede killed-“</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because!” </p>
<p>“Um...” Kaede looked between the two boys, seeming even more uncomfortable than she had a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>Miu slammed her hands down on her podium in frustration “Shut up ya dumbasses! Also, ‘accidentally killed Gonta’? How could someone fucking stab Gonta in the gut on ‘accident’!?”</p>
<p>“It could even be more of the same situation as Kaede’s-the blackened could’ve meant to kill someone else instead” Maki suggested.</p>
<p>“How the fuck-“ Miu started, but was interrupted by Korekiyo.</p>
<p>“Hold on-should Miu even get to discuss this with us? She’s a murder after all”</p>
<p>“So are Kaede, Maki and...someone else here” Kokichi smiled mysteriously.</p>
<p>‘Is he talking about the blackened or mastermind or...someone else?’</p>
<p>“...whatever do you mean?” the anthropologist narrowed his eyes at Kokichi.</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh nothing...” Kokichi’s smile faded and looked at his nails disinterestedly.</p>
<p>“Does that mean you know who Gonta’s killer is?” Kaede asked Kokichi hopefully but he didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Oh just fucking tell us shit head!” Miu yelled angrily.</p>
<p>“Duh! I meant Monokuma! He’s a murder too!” Kokichi smiled again, this time childishly.</p>
<p>Monokuma glared at Kokichi “Hey! I only gave the blackened’s what they deserved!” </p>
<p>The leader nodded solemnly “I agree! Cold hearted murders deserve death!” </p>
<p>“Maki and Kaede didn’t mean to kill anyone!” Katio shouted.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say they did” </p>
<p>“Wha-!?“</p>
<p>“Anyway! So we can agree that the killer is probably Katio, right? Like I said earlier!” Kokichi changed the subject.</p>
<p>“Why him?” Shuichi asked Kokichi over the sound of Katio swearing at him repeatedly.</p>
<p>“I already said this! Duh! There’s no way to confirm that he was in the bathroom at the time of the murder!” </p>
<p>“Ah, but there’s real no way to confirm where any of the people that left the party were” </p>
<p>“Hm...I still think the blackened’s Katio though!” </p>
<p>“What the hell Kokichi!” Katio was livid.</p>
<p>Kaede sighed “can we please go over what we know so far? Instead of fighting again?” </p>
<p>“The only other thing we really know, is that the murder weapon is a knife from the kitchen” Tsumugi frowned.</p>
<p>“And that the murder killed Gonta from inside the warehouse!” Angie added.</p>
<p>“Oh, I just recalled...Kokichi never quite did explain what he meant when he said ‘not necessarily’, or am I wrong?” Korekiyo looked Kokichi inquiringly.</p>
<p>“Hm? It’s actually really obvious what I meant, I’m positive that the detective already thought of it by this point!” Kokichi exclaimed, pointing to Shuichi.</p>
<p>“Ah, um, well, I...I have been considering the possibility that...the killer set up a trap similar to Kaede’s, weather they killed Gonta on accident or not is debatable though” he explained.</p>
<p>“Yep! So the killer could be aaaany of us!” Kokichi swept his arms around at everyone with a smile.</p>
<p>Shuichi continued “If they meant to get away with the murder, the blackened most likely stayed in the party for a alibi...but if they meant to kill the mastermind like Kaede did...they might not have been in the party” he finished.</p>
<p>“But what evidence is there to it being a trap?” Korekiyo questioned.</p>
<p>“There was a few odd things I found at the crime scene that indicates that it could be” the detective answered “attached to one of the hanging lights there was two wooden blocks with a hole in the middle” </p>
<p>Angie blinked in confusion “Huhhhh? That’s weird! When Gonta and I were looking in there for party decorations we didn’t see that!” </p>
<p>Katio furrowed his brows “are we even sure this has something to do with the murder at all?” </p>
<p>Miu snorted “why the fuck would someone attach some random shit to a light in the storage room otherwise?” </p>
<p>“Hm, if Angie and Gonta didn’t see it when they were in the warehouse that means that the culprit must’ve set it up later-did anyone else go to the warehouse any time from after dinner yesterday to the party?”</p>
<p>“...actually, i did, I went there to grab sleeping pills for Himiko-right before the party” Miu admitted, looking away from Keebo and Tenko again.</p>
<p>“Did you notice anything odd? Was the thing attached to the light there?” Tsumugi interrogated.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, thinkin’ back to it-somethin’ was attached to the lights when I went there-I wasn’t really paying attention though so I couldn’t tell ya anythin’ else”</p>
<p>“Why?” Katio asked curiously.</p>
<p>Miu sighed “Because I had two fucking minutes to get back to the group, I had to dodge a spider web in the doorway, barely avoided trippin’ over some random shit scattered on the floor and almost grabbed the wrong pills for Himiko. Does that answer your question?” Miu looked at Katio and he nodded.</p>
<p>“So we have no clue for when the trap was set up, we have zero suspects, we’re stuck with a killer and Tenko’s...” Kokichi gestured to the girl when he couldn’t find any way to describe Tenko (who hadn’t moved).</p>
<p>Maki shook her head “I’m not sure if what time the trap was set up matters, we should focus what the trap was”</p>
<p>“Something had to have triggered Gonta being killed, correct?” Korekiyo continued without anyone answering “so what exactly?”</p>
<p>“A tripwire maybe?” Kaede sounded unsure.</p>
<p>Maki smiled at her slightly “That’s possible, although wouldn’t Miu have triggered it when she went to grab the sleeping pills?” </p>
<p>“What if it was close to the top of the door? Gonta’s super tall, it’s likely that the killer set the tripwire up near the top of the door-so if any one except for Gonta happen to walk through, the trap wouldn’t trigger” Shuichi told them.</p>
<p>Miu’s eyes widened “Fuck! I assumed that shit was a spider web! If I touched it I could’ve fucking died! Shit!” </p>
<p>“Calm down, Miu! You didn’t die!” Kaede yelled as the inventor started panicking.</p>
<p>“I wish she did!” everyone turned to see Tenko standing up, her voice was shaking even more than her legs were as she tried to support herself “Miu-...t-that monster murdered Himiko!”</p>
<p>“Tenko! Are you okay?” Tsumugi looked like she wanted to rush over and help her.</p>
<p>“N-no! And I won’t be okay until Miu’s dead! Why the heck isn’t she dead already!? Shouldn’t she be executed!?” Tenko yelled, spinning around to stare at Monokuma fiercely, who shrugged.</p>
<p>Kaede spoke up in a kind voice “Tenko...Miu might not be the blackened”</p>
<p>“What!? B-but she killed Himiko!” Tenko cried out as she gripped her trial stand so hard that her finger nails made dents in it. </p>
<p>“But Gonta’s murder is the one that matters-if it’s a different person and we vote Miu, we die” Maki said flatly, looking at Tenko as if she was a child.</p>
<p>“B-but-she-“ the aikido master was in tears now and seemed to be refusing to look at Miu, who was completely silent and staring at the ground.</p>
<p>Monokuma sighed loudly “I regret having to do this but can we hurry up here? We’re on a schedule! And as entertaining as this is, we need to wrap up the trial soon!” </p>
<p>“...whatever” Tenko said, voice void of emotion, and returned to her blank expression.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kaede asked Tenko, but the girl was already starting to doze off again.</p>
<p>“alright then...where were we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The monokubs punishment wasn’t anything gross! I just decided to not explain what it was because I thought it would be funny! Also, sorry for taking so long to post this-  class trials are hard to write.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s probably gonna be awhile again before i post another chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>